Oktober Sweet Drabbles
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles y oneshots de diferentes ships de la serie. Kageyama comiendo pastel de helado. Oikawa sobreviviendo un apocalipsis zombie. Akiteru siendo víctima de la moda. Hinata yendo a defender la honorabilidad de su hermana. Eso y más para conmemorar un año más de vida de alguien especial y, por qué no, para celebrar nuestra amistad. 15 historias. 14 parejas.
1. KageHina

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, y posiblemente meta algunos drabbles sexosos, si no te gusta dale return a la página anterior.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Dedicado:** _A una bella personita que cumpleaños muy acertadamente el 31 de octubre y a la única que ayudaría a ocultar un cadáver. Le adoro el todo_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Sí, sí. Soy una maldita insaciable, pero es que cuando se trata de HQ!... daría mi mano izquierda por la serie (?, a otros temas, este compilado es una antología de 15 drabbles o one-shotscon tema diferente cada uno, se seleccionaron 14 parejas -el KageHina por ser el más canon se repite-. Ambas escribimos sobre las mismas parejas y los temas, se supone que sería uno por día pero... somos muy flojas y vagas así que serán publicados cada dos días a partir de hoy hasta que lleguemos al día 31 que es el cumpleaños de mi compañera de locuras. Sin más, pues disfruten el primer shot!

.

 _._

 _._

 **Oktober _Sweet_ Drabbles**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 _._

 _._

3 de octubre: KageHina. Zanahorias.

Si hubiera sabido desde antes que un maldito pastel de zanahoria iba a ocasionar todo semejante embrollo se hubiera abstenido de llevarlo a la escuela. Es más, ¿a quién mierda se le ocurría llevar un pastel de zanahoria a la escuela? Nada más ni nada menos que al Poblador B de la historia a quien le había parecido "tierno y amable" llevarle a Hinata un pastel de zanahoria tras escuchar que le gustaba aquel vegetal, que era su cumpleaños y que nunca había comido aquel postre muy típico de la gastronomía norteamericana.

Mismo pastel que ahora Kageyama se comía a manos llenas alegando que era su favorito, dejando, de paso, no sólo a Hinata sin probar el pastel sino al resto del Karasuno con todo y profesores incluidos.

Obviamente, el genio se llevó una reprimenda por parte del capitán y del entrenador, así como el odio de todos en el equipo incluido el desprecio absoluto del sol del Karasuno, pero mascullaba que había valido la pena…

Que había valido la pena el que Hinata no comiera pastel de alguien más sin antes probar el que él con asistencia de su madre había hecho para el del cabello naranja y que ahora esperaba en casa del moreno.

Estúpido Hinata y su estúpida sonrisa que volvía esclavos a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino, con Kageyama envuelto en el mismo paquete.

.

.

.

 **Bonus**

—¿Exactamente qué haces?

Kageyama ocultó sus manos detrás de su espalda buscando ocultar con aquello su miserable intento de pastel de zanahoria. Pero tras la mirada inquisidora de su madre supo que no tenía caso arriesgar la vida. Dejó la mescolacha negruzca y viscosa sobre la mesa. Los siguientes 15 minutos la madre del menor los pasó comparando el platillo de su hijo con diferentes formar de vidas amorfas además de mantener cerca un sartén de metal para coger a palos a aquella cosa por si comenzaba a cobrar conciencia. Cuando se aburrió cogió la desgracia culinaria del genio del volley.

—Deshagamonos de esta cosa antes de que Stephan King se entere que la tenemos y quiera demandarnos por plagio o uso ilegal de su contenido —murmuró desechando la abominación en la basura de la cocina y obligó a Kageyama a llevarlo al incinerador que había afuera.

Para cuando Kageyama regresó, la madre de éste dio una explícita clase de cómo era la mejor forma de hacer un pastel y cuál era el secreto de la familia Kageyama guardado durante milenios.

—¿Y me vas a decir cuál es el secreto? —preguntó Hinata mientras daba otro bocado enorme a la rebanada de pastel, era el tercero que se comía en el lapso de media hora que llevaba sentado en la mesa de la bonita casa del setter.

—Sólo come idiota… sólo come… —ordenó empujando la cabeza del bloqueador mientras que desviaba la mirada sonrojado.

Ni de coña le diría que el ingrediente secreto era una pizca de amor, pero a él se le había pasado la mano con eso último.

—¡Está delicioso!

—Cállate, mierda.

 _Sí, se le había pasado la mano_.

 _._

.

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	2. Small Giant Akiteru

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es Yaoi, y posiblemente meta algunos drabbles sexosos, si no te gusta dale return a la página anterior.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Dedicado:** _A una bella personita que cumpleaños muy acertadamente el 31 de octubre y a la única que ayudaría a ocultar un cadáver. Le adoro el todo_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Mi tercera pareja favorita, creo que esta historia es una especie de apendice de otra historia que recién comence: "El circo de las rarezas". AMO a este par. Siento cosas cada vez que escribo sobre ellos. Gracias por los follows y los favs, hasta abajo hay respuesta de los reviews.

.

 _._

 _._

 **Oktober _Sweet_ Drabbles**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 _._

 _._

5 de octubre: Akiteru/Pequeño Gigante. Amantes trágicos.

Todo había sucedido rápido. Así como la muerte. Una reacción natural de los humanos: sorpresa y rechazo. Eso es lo que el par de ojos que les encontraron destilaban. Asco. ¿Qué más se podía pedir? Habían sido muy afortunados, debían de reconocerlo, de haber durado tanto sin que algo como aquello ocurriese, pues por más imponentes que fueran en la cancha… fuera de ella sólo eran dos adolescentes. Dos idiotas adolescentes que creyeron poder comerse la vida a mordidas. Lascivas mordidas.

—Tsukishima Akiteru —habló el orientador desde la puerta esperando a que entrara, cruzándose en el camino con sus padres salieron mirándole con ojos llenos de confusión que sin saberlo se iban a volver habituales en la gente que conocía, por suerte estaba ya en último grado y pronto iba tener que dejar de lidiar con ello, quedaría sólo como la referencia entre los conocidos de los conocidos que se enterasen y ya.

Claro que iba a ser recordado ni siquiera por su nombre porque en ese tipo de hechos aislados lo que menos se recordaba era el nombre, sería aludido como: El tipo al que encontraron recibiendo una mamada en la zona de conserjes en el Gimnasio Metropolitano de Tokio después de que el Pequeño Gigante ganará un difícil set, vaya forma de celebrar. Quizás el nombre de su amante sí sería recordado por ser una figura en ascenso, pero el nombre de él sería sumergido en el olvido como el montón de nombres que se sumergían después del chismorreo.

A la miseria le gustaba acaparar su vida, ¿no?

 _Es él, es él…_ escuchaban que decían desde los laterales del pasillo cada vez que se le ocurría salir del aula para trasladarse al baño o al gimnasio, apenas iba a los entrenamientos necesarios para no ser echado de las reservas. El entrenador Ukai no le había dicho nada al respecto de lo acontecido, ni siquiera fue él quien pasará aviso de lo sucedido en Tokio, sino un par de compañeros que misteriosamente habían dejado de ir al entrenamiento, al igual que el Pequeño Gigante, que a pesar de que asistía como todos los días a las practicas: era el primero en llegar y el último en irse, siempre se quedaba con las llaves del gimnasio y del club, el as era muy confiable y responsable para ese tipo de cosas lo cual compensaba su horrible carácter.

—¡Uno más! —gimió con ímpetu la estrella del Karasuno, el cuervo con el plumaje más oscuro y las alas más grandes del clan.

—Vamos Tsukishima —apremió el colocador con gesto serio pues era el rubio más alto el que se encargaba de lanzar el balón para que el colocador la levantara para la estrella.

—Sí… lo siento… lo siento —se disculpó forzando una sonrisa mientras que tiraba el balón sin atreverse a alzar la mirada.

—¡Con un demonio, Tsukishima! —gritó el colocador.

El pase había quedado demasiado alto y alejado de la red, pero para el Pequeño Gigante no había altura difícil de conquistar, sólo tuvo que retroceder y saltar, volar. El chillido de sus zapatillas provocó que el colocador que estaba agitando a Akiteru de las solapas de su sudadera y el propio Akiteru que se seguía disculpando se quedaran absortos viendo planear en el cielo al moreno. El aliento se le fue de una a los dos. El Pequeño Gigante aterrizó después del remate y se limpió bruscamente el sudor de la frente, clavó su mirada en Akiteru, esa mirada profunda y salvaje, el alma se le fue al piso al rubio y se arrastró para besar las zapatillas deportivas de la estrella.

—Sólo necesito que la alcen… sin importar qué… yo podré lidiar con ello —replicó con un gruñido bajo y gutural el jugador mirando al setter, o quizás miraba a Akiteru—… así que no me jodas… y no seas un cobarde…

El colocador tragó saliva y soltó lentamente a Akiteru que dejó sus manos por frente a su cuerpo estrangulando sus largos dedos unos contra otros con el rostro bajo para no tener que volver a pasar por el rictus de su corazón latiendo con furia alcanzando a rasgar sus costillas con dolorosa precisión, se le iba a salir. No iba a aguantar otro disparo a quemarropa como el de hacía segundos.

—¡Con un maldito demonio, Tsukishima! ¡Te estoy hablando mierda! —vociferó el moreno a lo que las actividades del club se detuvieron. Todos centraron su atención en el as del equipo, Ukai-sensei que daba instrucciones, y acostumbrado a los desplantes de su estrella le miró de reojo, torció la sonrisa el viejo, por fin iban arreglar la mierda que tenía de malhumor al jugador, a él no le importaba nada más que el juego del mocoso que seguramente llegaría a ser leyenda—. ¡¿Me estás escuchando?! —se acercó en grandes zancadas, sus piernas trabajadas y cortas recorrieron la distancia tragándose y fortaleciéndose del miedo que sus compañeros destilaban ante otro arranque del pequeño as.

—No… sí… sí te estaba escuchando pero… pero… —tragó saliva.

El colocador fue empujado de lado y ahora el Pequeño Gigante cogía de la solapa del uniforme al más alto.

—Entonces escuchame bien… no me importa que el balón no vaya en una dirección correcta… no me importa que la muralla frente a mí sea alta… si estoy al frente, todo saldrá bien… dentro y fuera de la cancha… —pronunció las palabras lentamente, sus ojos oscuros penetraban los castaños—. Te dije que te… te dije que por mí estaba bien… qué más da que seas hombre, perro o quimera… me… te gusta el volley y… lo otro así qué… —no era bueno en eso, chasqueó la lengua y empujó a Akiteru—. Sólo no dejes caer el balón… —le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

Tsukishima Akiteru. 17 años de edad. Hermano mayor. Cuerpo de reserva del mejor equipo de volley de la prefectura. Homosexual recién descubierto. Decepción de sus padres. Futuramente admitido en la Tohoku. Había encontrado al amor de su vida, aunque las condiciones los convirtieran en amantes trágicos.

Bonus.

—¿Entonces vendrás a Miyagi este fin de semana o prefieres que vaya yo?

—Hmp. Tengo algo de tiempo libre…

—Aunque me gustaría ir.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quieres hacer el viaje hasta Tokio?

—Sí… mi hermanito jugará en el torneo nacional…

—¿Kei-kun? Hmp. Suena bien…

—Además… quiero que veas algo.

—¿Algo?

—Sí… lo están llamado en el Karasuno: "El Nuevo Pequeño Gigante", con todo y lo idiota del original, aunque con mejor actitud —risas divertidas, la piel se le erizó al que escuchaba.

—No soy un idiota —tuvo que contra-atacar, estaba en juego su hombría e imagen.

—Lo eras… y lo sigues siendo… aunque es gracias a la mala actitud que tienes que podemos seguir juntos… eres demasiado terco para desistir.

—Supongo… no me gusta renunciar a lo que amo.

—…

—¿Akiteru?

—…

—Hmp. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres demasiado niña? Deja de llorar mierda.

 _._

.

 **MissTocinos:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre todo por el querer saludar a mi bella Dra-chan. Este no fue tan adorable como el pasado pues tenían un tema bastante "fuerte" pero se hizo lo que se pudo, salió más larguito de lo planeado pero aquí tienes. Es un reto que se me ocurrió de la nada y me da gustó poder compartirlo con ustedes. Un saludo enorme y gracias por el apoyo.

 **DraculaN666:** ldskcnjsdbvs Sé que me amodoras mucho, 7u7r soy yo pues... y me da mucha felicidad que te haya gustado, por nadie más haría semejante reto sobre todo porque las musas son volatiles pero... al pie de cañón. Espero te guste éste aunque no esté al mismo nivel que el tuyo el cual AMÉ!. Te amodoro también, y ya faltan sólo dos días sñlvnlkdsnvl

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	3. DaiSuga

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es algo así como Yaoi además de que está lleno de drogas, alcohol y más adelante sexo, también habrá volley claro.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : SON CANON, es todo lo que diré.

 _._

 _._

 **Oktober sweet drabbles**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 _._

7 de octubre: DaiSuga. Boda.

Las bodas eran algo bastante común y frecuentes en aquella familia. Sobre todo porque de esos matrimonios dependían la existencia de herederos que se mataran entre ellos para ostentar el trono del rey. En todo caso, al sultán a últimas fechas poco le importaba con quien sí o con quien no contraía nupcias sus hijos, tenía un total de 25 con alrededor de 8 esposas diferentes. Todas y cada una de ellas más loca que la anterior, y sus hijos unos malditos voraces que buscaban el trono del reino. El viejo sultán sólo sentía ganas de recostarse en paz debajo de una palmera y dejar que el mar tocara las puntas de sus pies, sin embargo, en su reino ni había playas, ni mucho menos paz. Con sus esposas gritando todo el día peleando entre ellas, sus hijos haciendo un montón de alboroto y sus sirvientes corriendo para todos lados lo único que conseguía era que la ulcera gástrica creciera más y más en su interior. Quizás hasta es un plan confabulado por esas arpías, pensaba de vez en cuando en el momento en que el dolor lo apremiaba a flexionarse y retorcerse de dolor.

No obstante, entre toda ese circo de locura, había una sola persona que le hacía sus días más a menos, le hacía creer que por lo menos, de esos 25 bastardos que seguramente más de uno era de algún criado, por lo menos uno, por lo menos uno… había salido bien. El confiable Daichi. El único que se acercaba amablemente a él todas las mañanas cuando pasaba cerca del salón perla donde las mujeres del sultán vivían todas bien juntas y revueltas, sus hijos e hijas hasta que cumplían 15 años vivían con ellas. Cuando aquello ocurría las chicas eran ofrecidas como ofrenda de paz, cierre de negocio y clausula para algún contrato, siempre bajo la promesa de matrimonio con algún buen partido que beneficiara al reino, mientras que sus hijos varones buscaban con desesperación comprometerse con alguna candidata digna que tuviera en su linaje la bendición del vientre fértil y que además, diera hombres, pues el casarte y tener como primogénito una mujer era lo mismo que colocarte la soga sobre el cuello.

—¿Hoy se encuentra bien, su majestad? —era la humilde pregunta que siempre hacía el castaño. El sultán sólo alzaba su mano enjoyada con exuberantes anillos de rubíes y pesadas esclavas de oro ceñidas con diamantes y pepitas de perla trituradas para acariciar lentamente la cabeza de su hijo número 23, su número de la suerte.

Los primeros años de vida del pequeño Daichi lo veía pasar desde la lejanía, cuando tuvo diez años se empezó a cercar para ver al elegido por dios más de cerca, a los 13 años había empezado a cuestionar al sultán. En un principio el hombre pensó que era alguna treta por parte de la madre del menor para que éste ganara su favor y consiguiera más beneficios que entre el resto. Poco después se había enterado que la madre de éste había muerto durante el parto y estaba solo en ese nido de víboras. Por Alá! Una de sus mujeres había muerto y él ni siquiera se había dado por enterado.

Ante el sincero interés de su hijo, empezó a corresponderle con una mirada, posterior un asentimiento de cabeza, después las palmadas en la cabeza. Pero un día, hubo una variación que hizo que el corazón de Daichi brincara furiosamente.

—Acompáñame —pidió el sultán.

El hijo lo siguió bajo las miradas venenosas de las mujeres, hijos y eunucos que veían entre las cenefas de herrería revueltas con terebintos donde las mariposas se posaban debido al aroma dulzón.

—Pronto tendrás dieciséis... ¿no?

—Quince —corrigió con timidez pero sin titubear.

—Sí, sí… cierto, quince años… —el hombre más poderoso del medio oriente tomó lugar en una banca de azulejo y oro. Su hijo se mantuvo a su lado sintiéndose incomodo pues no sabía si debía de sentarse, mantenerse parado o postrarse a los pies del rey—. Cuando tuve quince años me casé por primera vez… a los diescisiete estaba cruzando copas otra vez… a los veinticuatro ejecutaba a mi cuarta esposa por capricho de la quinta… ¿sabes que he aprendido de todo esto?

Daichi apretó los labios, ¿debía o no contestar? Su madre había sido esa quinta esposa celosa y salvaje. La hija del clan de los Cuervos.

—Aprendí que cuando tienes mucho empiezas a tener menos…

—Perdón su excelencia… no entiendo —susurró Daichi.

—No debes comer más de lo que tu estomago puede aguantar… —el sultán se tocó el aludido, las joyas tildaron cuando sus esclavas chocaban contra el cinturón de cristales y bordados—. Eres el hijo favorito del sultán Daichi —expreso el hombre con solemnidad. A su alrededor había seis sirvientes con charolas con comida y tarros de vino y agua por si al cernido por dios le daba hambre o sed, más atrás había cuatro escoltas que parecían formar parte del paisaje—. Por eso… no te daré el trono —inquirió.

—No… no lo entiendo —farfulló Daichi mientras que tomaba ya asiento, sabía que entre los veinticinco hermanos varones que tenía era imposible que él fuera escogido como el sucesor al trono, a lo más que había aspirado había sido ganar su libertad antes de ser asesinado y obtener la libertad de… sus ojos se posaron en la postura firme y temblorosa por el peso que cargaba de uno de los mozos de cabellos cenizos, vestido con las ropas carmín y negras que usaban los sirvientes, con un lunar debajo del ojo que Daichi le había susurrado, era como el lunar debajo de la luna: una estrella.

—Si te diera el trono, te estaría dando tu sentencia de muerte… así que… como te amo, Daichi, te devolveré al clan de donde era tu madre, les daré la libertad a ti y a tu clan con la condición de que seas el líder y además… —sonrió el hombre, la expresión rígida y estirada se relajó lo más que pudo—. Te daré a cualquiera de tus hermanas o a la persona que más te guste del harem para que la hagas tu esposa…

Daichi tragó saliva. Miró a su padre, después al sirviente que al escuchar aquello, por un instante viró sus ojos hacia el par que estaba sentado. El castaño sintió una tibia reacción en su pecho.

—¿Cualquier persona que yo elija?

—Cualquiera Daichi…

 **Bonus**

—¡Eh! ¡Papá! Tobio está molestándome otra vez, ha robado mis harems y los ha colgado del árbol para que no pueda alcanzarlos —gimió el pequeño Shoyo que entraba corriendo a la tienda principal, hecha de carpa negra y pieles de animales que eran reforzados en invierno. Daichi se giró al recibir a su hijo en brazos que iba mostrando su desnudes. Lo cargó para consolarlo mientras que éste más lloraba desconsoladamente contra su hombro.

—Tobio… no te metas con Shoyo —pidió el patriarca de la tribu de los cuervos mientras salía de su tienda para ver el campamento establecido junto a un fértil oasis que les permitía tener siempre agua fresca y comer algunos frutos que crecían en la cercanía.

—No lo he hecho yo, el idiota los ha perdido solos —señaló el otro hijo del líder del clan.

—Daichi, el clan de los gatos negros está por llegar… —avisó Azumane, su mano derecha en cuanto a la defensa militar se trataba.

—Dame un minuto —pidió el castaño aún cargando a su hijo—. Sé amable con tu hermano, Tobio —exigió serio mientras que caminaba hacia la orilla del oasis—. Koushi… —llamó con voz suave—… necesito que te sigas haciendo cargo de tu hijo —pidió con voz amable.

El aludido terminaba de lavar la cabeza de una pequeña rubia que al ver a líder sonrió.

—Papá —advirtió.

Koushi se incorporó y cargó con manos mojadas al diminuto Shoyo que parecía encogerse más y más tras cada sollozo.

—Ve sin preocuparte… yo me hago cargo a partir de aquí…

Los labios de Koushi y Daichi se unieron antes de que él partiera hacia la reunión del clan vecino de los gatos negros.

—Tetsuro…

—Daichi —estrecharon sus brazos—. ¿Problemas con tus doce hijos?

—Hmp… nada fuera de lo normal, le dan sentido a la vida de casados.

—Debo admitir que tu iniciativa por adoptar a los hijos huérfanos de guerra fue buena pero… debe ser un problema al menos para tu esposa

—Koushi disfruta cuidar de ellos… y yo disfruto con verlo feliz…

 _._

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	4. KuroKen

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es algo así como Yaoi además de que está lleno de drogas, alcohol y más adelante sexo, también habrá volley claro.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Me pase por un día porque ayer fui a hacer los deberes de mi auto, mi auto no quedo a tiempo y terminé atrapada en un verdadero apocalipsis, pero... aquí está~ Espero que el contenido compense la espera~

 _._

 _._

 **Oktober sweet drabbles**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 _._

9/10 de octubre: KuroKen. Apocalipsis.

El problema en un principio no hubiera existido si Kuroo no insistiera hasta los límites de lo inimaginable a Kenma para que lo acompañara esa noche. Pero el hubiera no existe y Kuroo, con su larga lista de errores y horrores en su corta vida, estaba consciente de esa realidad. Ahora, como el buen hombre que era cumpliendo su penitencia y haciéndola de incondicional, así como Kenma lo era –o trataba de ser siempre- le sostenía el cabello al menor.

Suspiraba preocupado cada vez que Kozume se detenía para ponerse a gatas y devolver el estomago, el pulmón, los riñones, la vida, en forma de un vomito mal oliente y abundante. Kuroo no sabía de dónde salía tanto desperdicio si apenas el estratega de Nekoma había probado dos pequeñas porciones de pizza y eso porque Kuroo amenazó con licuarlas y dárselas con embudo, era obvio que en sus cinco sentidos no lo iba a hacer, pero Kenma jamás había visto a Kuroo tan animaod en una fiesta, en una de esas se le subía la adrenalina y le daba por cumplir sus amenazas. Y fue en base de "amenazas pasivas" que el teñido terminó por beber ni más ni menos que una variedad de tragos de nombres bastante inteligentes, al parecer de Tetsuro: "Rompehuevos", "AdiosMadaFucker", "Los divorciados", "Electroshots", "Gato espantado" y el favorito de Kuroo: "Derrame cerebral", quizás ese había sido el culpable de que Kenma llegara directo a sus brazos después de haber ido al baño por decima vez.

—… —"¿Estás molesto?" Preguntó sin decir nada el gato negro.

—…—"¿Tú qué crees?" Contestó Kenma con una mirada. "Voy a morir…" suspiró con la mirada de regresó y se aferró con manos temblorosas a la bonita ropa del mayor que ya estaba salpicada de vomito y saliva. De su vomito y saliva.

—Oye, Kuroo-kun… ¿tu amigo va a estar bien? —interrogó uno de los chicos que estaba más al frente. El grupo de seis chicos habían decidido salir del antro donde habían ido a festejar el cumpleaños del excapitán del Nekoma, siendo la primera celebración nivel universitaria a la que asistía había decidido llevar a Kenma consigo, pagando al cadenero para que le permitiera el acceso y todo, pues Kuroo había decidido desde muy joven que iba a compartir todas sus primeras veces con su mejor amigo. No había de otra.

—Sí, solo un poco mareado —señaló el festejado ayudando a caminar al teñido, pero en vez de "ayudar" en realidad lo estaba cargando, el menor arrastraba penosamente los pies, al salir del bar había intentado salir por sus propias piernas logrando dar tres zancadas torpes con rodillas débiles y torpes al mero estilo venado recién nacido. Pero para Kuroo, Kenma sólo estaba "un poco mareado" considerando la condición en que sus otros dos amigos habían caído: Por un momento pensaron que estaba sufriendo una convulsión etílica pero en realidad habían intentado bailar tirados en el piso.

—Bueno, el auto nos cogerá aquí —motró el celular uno de los chicos que iban cargando a otro. El grupo enteró había detenido su avance en una concurrida avenida del distrito Roppongi. Kuroo afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Yo iré por el auto… —contestó de vuelta Kuroo.

—Neh~ Kuroo-chan~ —balbuceaba uno de los borrachos—. Dilep… a Kenm-ma-chan… que cuando-do quiera repetimos lo del baño… —alzó el dedo pulgar y una extraña vibración surtió el cuerpo del mayor quien afirmó educadamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, sí… yo le digo… yo le digo… —no tenía caso moler a golpes a un borracho por las acciones de otro borracho.

Treinta minutos después, dos manzanas decoradas con el vomito y orín de Kozume. Ambos adolescentes estaban en el auto. Habían hecho sólo una parada para comprar toallitas húmedas para que el teñido pudiera secar el vomito de su boca, una botella de agua para que saciara la sed y bolsas para vomito tamaño jumbo (en realidad eran bolsas para basura resistentes y regulares). De camino a casa, Kuroo tenía el impulso por preguntarle al menor sobre aquella aseveración, tenía la frase idónea para iniciar la conversación pero su elucubración se vio tajada por un repentino frío. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Kenma sortear con su mano las corrientes de aire. Iba recargado por el filo de la ventana del auto como un gato perezoso esperando por saltar. Cuando el menor sintió la mirada de su amigo se relajó más sin voltearle a ver.

—Pensé que iba a vomitar otra vez… —contestó.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? Podemos aprovechar a que hay un área de descanso.

—Sí.

El auto negro se orilló medio kilómetro adelante y Kenma bajó primero. Aspiró fuerte y encorvó su espalda, se movió lentamente estirando las piernas como si el viaje hubiera durado horas no minutos. No sabía cuánto odiaba viajar en auto hasta que a Kuroo le aprobaron el crédito y sacó el Honda Negro que sacaba en momentos especiales como esos, casi siempre para salir a pasear con él.

—Odio tu auto —murmuró Kenma caminando hacia la orilla del acantilado que tenía una vista bastante respetable de la ciudad. Debajo de sus pies la ciudad respiraba por medio de focos que emitían una iluminación antinatural.

—Lo sé…

El olor de tabaco y clavo picó la nariz a Kenma que giró su cuerpo entero. Enseguida Shiina Ringo empezó a sonar en las bocinas del auto, Kuroo podía modificar por medio de su celular el playlist, maravillas de la tecnología, una de las principales razones por las cuales había optado por ese auto fue precisamente la tecnología de punta con la que contaba, pues estaba más que entendido que Kenma amaba la tecnología, podía jugar en línea aún cuando se estuviera transportando por la ciudad pero al parecer el odio por estar en plena congestión vehicular era más grande que su pasión por no desconectarse.

—Me desagrada menos la versión del single.

—Pensé que te gustaba la versión Jazz —se referían a "Kuki" la melodía que sonaba y llenaba el ambiente.

—Pues no pensaste muy bien… —refutó serio y se volvió a girar hacia donde el cielo se había caído y resplandecía desde la tierra.

—Sí lo hice…

—No lo hiciste.

—Sí lo hice pero estas de malhumor —tajo el gato negro.

Kenma apretó los labios y se encorvó más, se abrazó enfadado.

—No lo hice.

—Oya? El que debería estar molesto soy yo… —fue demasiado tarde cuando los dedos largos y olorosos a tabaco se colaron entre los suyos para apretar la mano, la barbilla de Kuroo estaba sobre la cabeza teñida.

—No tienes por qué estarlo… es tu cumpleaños y no fuiste arrastrado a una idiota discoteca donde tuviste que hacerla de chivato a uno de los amigos de tu amigo para que se metiera rayas de cocaína…

Hubo un momento de silencio prolongado. Kuroo se quedó contemplado toda la verborrea enfada que había soltado su acompañante.

—Nitori… ¿te hizo hacer eso? —enarcó la ceja Kuroo.

Kenma no contestó, era obvia la respuesta.

—He, he… —ahogó la risita burlona contra el cabello del menor que despedía el olor de shampoo, cigarro y juventud acumulada. "Idiota…"—. Pero no fue tan malo ¿Cierto?

—La siguiente vez que me digas que quieres ir a celebrar tu cumpleaños te diré que estoy ocupado surtiendo mis provisiones para el próximo apocalipsis.

—¿Ah? Ni siquiera crees en dios, dudo que creas en el apocalipsis y el fin del mundo —después el universitario comprendió el punto—. Vale… vale… no volverá a pasar… —hundió más su barbilla en su cabeza, una enorme sonrisa se posó en sus labios—. Así que mi próximo cumpleaños lo festejaremos en una fiesta con temática _zombie_ y _post-apocalíptica_ … —Kozume suspiró sin decir nada más, pero una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro.

Sentía algo en el estomago cuando pensaba que Kuroo pensaba en que estarían juntos el siguiente año y el siguiente, mierda… hasta que el verdadero fin del mundo llegara. Por un instante sus delgados dedos intentaron cerrarse pero por la posición muy incómoda apenas fue un rozón. Kuroo se encargó de estrujarlo más entre sus brazos.

—Kuroo…

—¿Hmp?

—Me estás aplastando.

—No lo hago.

—Sí lo haces.

—No lo hago…

—…

—…

—Sí lo haces…

Bonus.

Para el siguiente cumple años de Kuroo Tetsuro hizo traer a todo una producción súper elaborada de set con temática zombie. Los del Karasuno, Bokuto y el resto de los exintengrandes de los equipos de volley fueron invitada. Kenma se escondió debajo de la cama en un intento, inútil, por no formar parte de todo el asunto. Se debe de decir que Kenma fue "la reina zombie" y fingió estar muerto en vida durante las doce horas que duro la fiesta hasta que terminó con una mordida en el brazo por parte de Kuroo que era el rey zombie.

 _._

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	5. UkaiTakeda

**ADVERTENCIA** : YAOI Y MUCHO SEXO, okno, pero sí es Yaoi.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Hoy ha sido un día por más triste debido a la noticia que creo ya recorrió a estas alturas redes sociales y por ende todo el fandom sabe. Me da mucha tristeza el saber que una persona perdió su vida, pero más tristeza me da al pensar que cada vez que escuché a Ukai-san hablar pensaré en que la maravillosa persona que le brindaba de voz no está más entre nosotros. Espero y logrará concluir con todos sus asuntos y se fuera a descansar con su alma tranquila, feliz. Este día no tocaba esta pareja, pero decidimos que hoy se lo dedicaríamos a Ukai en honor a Tanaka-san, espero lo disfruten.

 _._

 _._

Oktober sweet drabbles

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Lo había pensado muchas veces. Quizás más de lo que una persona desde su posición lo pensaba o lo debería pensar. Los vicios eran algo fundamental dentro de la identidad de un individuo y él era feliz con su vicio. Siempre había creído que los vicios definían el carácter y la determinación de un hombre. Y no era para menos, gastaba casi dos tercios de su paga en ello (se daba descuento de empleado), sin embargo con todo y el descuento gastaba un poco más de lo que hubiera ganado sólo con su sueldo de empleado en la tienda familiar, gracias a los cielos había aceptado el trabajo como director técnico del Karasuno, aunque en realidad eso lo hacía no por la paga sino por amor al arte. Volviendo a sus finanzas, las veía evaporarse y se preguntaba cómo había estado logrando llegar a fin de mes si ganaba menos antes de entrar al Karasuno.

La respuesta llegó dos noches después cuando en su pequeño apartamento, ubicado convenientemente frente a la tienda donde trabajaba, revisaba el nuevo régimen de entrenamiento que los chicos iban a llevar, él era creyente que una comida abundante en grasas, proteína y azúcar acompañado de un estricto entrenamiento era suficiente para hacer a un deportista exitoso, así que debía de adaptar los duros programas que había encontrado de su abuelo por casualidad a las capacidades actuales de sus chicos o iban a terminar reventados. Fumó otro cigarrillo volviendo a leer lo que había escrito.

—Workholic… —susurró una voz detrás de él mientras que por arte de magia aparecía una cerveza a su frente.

El teñido no saltó pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo, gruñó como respuesta tomando la cerveza, dio un trago largo.

—No soy eso —expresó dejando la cerveza de largo sólo para coger su cigarrillo y dar ahora una calada bastante larga, expulsó el humo por la nariz y se rascó la nuca con cuidado de no desatar la tira de su cabello—. El adicto al trabajo eres tú… es masoquismo puro tener un maldito trabajo de siete de la mañana a siete de la noche de lunes a sábado además de tener que preparar clases en casa y revisar todos esos endemoniados exámenes… —expresó mientras que recargaba su barbilla en su muñeca y su brazo en la mesa para dos personas.

El profesor, un morenito de cuerpo menudo y de lentes que parecía un niño comparado con la imponente e intimidante presencia de Ukai, se sentó frente a él abrazando con sus dos manos la taza de té humeante que se había preparado. Soltó una alegre carcajada que iluminó el rostro del teñido. Se arregló las gafas y sonrió enorme a su compañero.

—Bueno, sí… quizás es masoquismo pero tú eres un adicto al trabajo…

—Ah… ahora es sádico afirmar que te va el masoquismo… y me vengo a enterar de ello apenas ahora… sacaré el set BDSM que compré en Tokio —externó el mayor mientras señalaba con una mano hacia ademanes refiriendo el closet de pared que había junto el lugar donde se guardaba el futon.

—¡Eh! Ukai-san es un pervertido —bromeó y ambos rieron.

El maestro se dedicó a platicar sobre su día mientras que observaba como Keishin fumaba cigarrillo tras cigallo al mismo tiempo que hacía cálculos y escribía de hojas blancas a una libreta y después otra vez en hojas blancas. Parecía bastante complicado lo que estaba haciendo y Takeda pensó entonces que ni siquiera con sus estudios universitarios podría entender todas als abreviaturas, algoritmos, términos deportivos y ecuaciones. Cuando le preguntó que era Ukai le respondió que eran programas y regímenes individuales, grupales y de dúo para los chicos.

—Quiero llevar un equipo fuerte a las nacionales… —agregó para volver a guardar silencio y dedicarse a redactar. Ittetsu sonrió complacido de que el entrenador que le consiguiera a los chicos un hombre adicto al trabajo.

—Deberías dejar de fumar… —sugirió mientras se incorporaba para coger la lata de cerveza vacía y su taza de té en las mismas condiciones. Pasó a su lado empujándolo con su cuerpo sólo para molestar. Ukai rió pero siguió en lo suyo.

—Si dejó de hacerlo terminaré por sacarle los ojos a Kageyama o a Hinata… además el tabaco es lo que me da energía para seguir trabajando —explicó.

—Entonces deberías dejar de trabajar tanto —inquirió el maestro desde el lavaplatos donde había empezado a enjuagar su taza.

—Trabajar en lo que hago es lo que me mantiene vivo… el otro trabajo sólo es para ganar un poco de pasta para comprar cigarrillos y llevar a cenar a mi exigente y masoquista pareja…

Una esponja voladora le dio en la cara al entrenador que tomó eso como una provocación y a punto de ir tras el moreno, la respuesta a uno de sus interrogantes con el entrenamiento personal de Tsukishima le llegó. En un momento más, después de que terminara de escribir, iría detrás de ese pequeño cabrón al que amaba tanto. Pero sólo después de concluir sus asuntos.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	6. BokuAka

**ADVERTENCIA** : YAOI Y MUCHO SEXO, okno, pero sí es Yaoi.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : ¡REDOBLES DE TAMBORES! Que hoy tocó una de las parejas favoritas, coño, y el tema me tienta tanto a hacer un longfic inspirado en el medievo japones. Pero a terminar los que hay pendientes.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Oktober sweet drabbles**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 6: BokuAka. TrueLove._**

Siempre que estaban en una situación como aquella le llegaba la misma sensación de vacío en su estomago. Sin embargo, ahora, no sólo era un vacío producto de su angustia y temor, un temor latente que nacía aunque hubiera sido entrenado desde niño para no sentir el pánico de una muerte precipitada, su cuerpo parecía no querer cooperar y el vacío era totalmente genuino. Y sabía de antemano que aunque su líder sonriera como idiota confiado y de sus labios las promesas de que estarían bien no desaparecían, él también debía estar con miedo y hambre.

Estaban llegando a su límite, todos ahí estaban llegando a su límite.

—Bokuto-sama, Haku-san y Midori-san han muerto… —dijo con tono neutro. Los generales reunidos alrededor del líder se alertaron y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. Pero el búho mayor sólo chasqueó la lengua.

—Esos débiles… bueno, que repartan su ración de comida y coloquen sus cadáveres junto al resto para poder sepultarlos una vez salgamos de aquí —ordenó con ánimos fingidos. Los generales se sentían tranquilos al tener a un líder que podía ser un poco insipiente pero parecía confiable.

Akaashi sólo afirmó a las palabras, haciendo una reverencia para después salir del lugar, se había quedado con las ganas de decir: "¿Cuál comida?" o "En la bodega no cabe ni un brazo más". Pero sólo salió, él se las arreglaría como siempre lo hacía. Dio las órdenes adecuadas y mandó a descansar a los hombres que llevaban haciendo guardia dos días seguidos, mando a llamar a su escolta personal, misma que el líder le había impuesto y junto con ellos montó el anillo de seguridad.

—Keiji…—llamó un hombre detrás de él.

El moreno giró de a poco su cuerpo para observar el rostro desmejorado de Akinori. Era al que peor había tratado esa guerrilla entre clanes, había perdido a toda su familia y el paradero de su hijo y esposa era incierto, sin embargo, ahí seguía al pie de cañón junto a su líder y su general, sí ellos daban la vida por el emperador, entonces él también lo haría, pues era amor incondicional a ambos hombres, lealtad y fidelidad absoluta.

No obstante, era otro tipo de amor el que involucraba a Akaashi Keiji que sólo le restó darle una mirada a su compañero para saber que algo ocurría, o quizás era lo "habitual" en una persona con tanto poder, fragilidad y facilidad de aparentar. Se incorporó de a poco de su sitio y acomodó sus katanas en la pretina de su hakama.

—Te encargó el resto, Konoha-san.

—Nosotros te encargamos eso —solicitó en una referencia el aludido, los otros dos guardias que no eran participes de la conversación pero que habían escuchado todo también se inclinaron para suplicar al moreno que ya se movía hacia las salas habitaciones que era una especie de pesquisa de hospital improvisado donde los heridos en combate reposaban hasta su muerte, cruzando estas llegaba a los pasillos internos y posterior…

Tocó un par de veces sólo para advertir su presencia y después abrir con su típica parsimonia.

—Bokuto-dono.

—Akaashi… ¿po-por qué? ¿Po-po-por qué tenían que morir? Midori no alcanzó a conocer a su hija —hipeó el líder ocultando su rostro que no podía dejar seco pues las lagrimas caían una tras otra de forma atropellada—. ¡Aka-aashi…

Ahí estaba otra vez.

Su nombre siendo llamado con desesperación abrazado por un sentimiento intenso, profundo y sincero, por más molesto que fuera, por más triste que fuera, por más alegre que fuera, su nombre entintado por la pureza de Bokuto siempre era bien agradecido por sus oídos. Era como redescubrir su nombre en otros idiomas que él jamás iba poder dominar. Tomó lugar a su lado dejando sus katanas a un costado, Kotaro sólo le tomó un segundo lanzarse sobre el regazo ajeno y ahí desgarrar toda su frustración, su garganta y su pecho. Que ganas de abrirse las entrañas y con eso expiadar sus pecados y errores, pero hacerlo era un lujo del cual él no podía hacer uso. Lo más cercano a aquella gloria eran los dedos de Keiji que se enredaban en sus cabellos canosos y los peinaba con cuidado. Después la suave y discreta voz de su subordinado que lo trataba de calmar y aunque la interpretación carecía de la gracia y dulzura que una joven doncella podría tener, para Kotaro era perfecto.

—Akaashi…

—¿Sí, Bokuto-dono?

—¿Siempre estarás conmigo?

—¿Me pregunta eso…

—Akaashi —gimoteó y el samurái sólo guardó silencio hundiendo más sus dedos en aquel cabello.

 _"¿Qué no es obvio?"_

—Si me lo pidiera… me abriría mis entrañas en su nombre y lo haría, no feliz, pero lo haría…

—¿Se supone que eso va animarme, Akaashi?

—No me haría feliz dejar de observar a mi señor, Bokuto-dono…

—Pero me esperarías del otro lado, ¿no? Si-sí Akaashi está del otro lado… yo iría sin miedo entonces… —confesó aún temblando entre las manos ajenas, con sus lagrimas mojando la sucia hakama del menor.

—No creo que pueda estar en ese otro lado, después de todo… a un humilde ciervo como yo, no se le es permitido el mismo cielo al que alguien como Bokuto-dono se merece… agradezco por poder compartir en esta vida el mismo sol, el mismo aire, la misma existencia misma… soy egoísta al querer sólo para mí a Bokuto-dono, por eso estoy seguro que no se me permitiría estar más a su lado…

—Akaashi…

—Pero si se me permitiera… si se me permitiera de verdad, poder compartir otra vida con usted… con gusto volvería a servirle, mi señor…

Ese mismo año más tarde, el líder del clan de los búhos fue obligado a cometer suicidio en nombre de todo su clan. Su sirviente más leal había muerto por envenenamiento para cuando la garganta de aquel hombre fue cortada. Los supervivientes del clan celebraron la vida y muerte de su líder y de aquel que le amaba incondicionalmente al punto de arrancarse la vida para adelantarse a la muerte y asegurarle una buena estadía en el yami a su señor.

 **Bonus.**

—¡Akaashi! —gimió el estudiante de segundo año mientras que caminaba detrás del estudiante de primer año que avanzaba con velocidad por los pasillos de la academia privada Fukurodani—. ¡Akaashi! —volvía a replicar—. No me ignores, Akaashi… sé que fuiste colocador en tu secundaria. Akaashi~

Aquel extraño y extravagante estudiante lo había estado acosando desde que había sido la ceremonia de apertura y ahora parecía no darse por vencido casi dos semanas después. El moreno, en vista de la situación decidió afrontarla para poder seguir con su tranquila y pacífica vida.

—¿Bokuto-san, cierto?

—¡Akaashi! ¡Sí! Bokuto Kotaro, puedes llamarme: ¡Bokuto-senpai!

—No gracias, Bokuto-san está bien, ¿qué debo de hacer, Bokuto-san, para que me deje seguir viviendo en paz?

—Sírveme, Akaashi, así como antes, sírveme —pidió excitado. La emoción en aquellos ojos profundos y alegres hicieron estremecer al moreno que desvió el rostro pero no la mirada.

—¿Cómo antes?

—Sí, Takeru-san dijo que estuviste en el equipo de vóley de tu secundaria y que eras colocador… actualmente no tenemos un buen colocador así que… ¡Creo que Akaashi será genial colocador y me va a servir los mejores pases!

Akaashi, torció los labios y suspiró, desvió la mirada hacia el patio de la escuela. Gruñó bajito y volvió sus ojos a los contrarios.

—¿Qué día son los entrenamientos? —preguntó volviendo a caminar.

—¡Akaashi! —gritó emocionado el futuro líder de uno de los equipos más poderosos de Tokio.

—No grite por favor, Bokuto-san… más tarde iré por una for…

—¡Aquí está tu formato de inscripción lleno y listo, sólo debes entregarlo!

Akaashi por un momento rogó a los dioses que la tortura terminara, pero de algún modo sentía que ya los dioses le habían hecho un favor..

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	7. IwaOi

**ADVERTENCIA** : YAOI Y MUCHO SEXO, okno, pero sí es Yaoi.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Es la waifu. Había quedado MUCHO más largo pero... dios, debo explotar esta idea, es deliciosa. Prometo que no acabará aquí, LO JURO.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Oktober Sweet Drabbles

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 7: IwaOi. Alta moda._**

Siempre había pensado en él como una especie de figura de colección a la cual no se debe de tocar ni mucho menos usar bajo ninguna circunstancia debido a ese aire enigmático provisto del tiempo que ha corrido sobre él. Es como vino añejado y costoso que nadie se permite pagar pero que todos añoran. Al menos así es como él percibe a Oikawa cada vez que una risa le borra del rostro el gesto pensativo y misterioso. Ese gesto que durante la escuela media le atrajo un sinfín de seguidoras y seguidores, y obviamente, lo atrajo a él. Juega con su vaso desde detrás de escenario, tiene una vista privilegiada pues fue una de las exigencias de la Diva que es Oikawa: Que su Iwa-chan estuviera cerca y a la vista pues si no se ponía nervioso, ¿Nervioso Oikawa Tooru? Sí cómo no. Pero así era la gente alrededor del castaño, cumpliéndole los caprichos para verlo enteramente feliz. Feliz y brillante como ahí estaba.

Vuelve a jugar con su vaso ya vacío al darse cuenta lo hábil que es el ladino para evadir con verdadera maestría natural las preguntas relacionadas con su vida sentimental: Es directo pero no tajante, es sincero pero no devela nada, te enamora a pesar que cada noche se retuerce entre los brazos de un igual a su sexo. A su género. Ambos son hombres y ambos aceptaron su amor de la forma más natural que habían aceptado que siempre estarían juntos aunque sus caminos se separaran, en algún punto iban a volver a unirse. Y así había sido, así lo era y así lo sería.

 _"¿Por qué Oikawa-san no hace anuncios de ropa deportiva?"_

 _"¿Pondrías esta cara a promocionar unos tennis?"_ contesta Oikawa y las chicas en el publico se ríen, retorciéndose ante la mirada penetrante y sonrisa ladina digna de un modelo de America Vintage*. Logra poner nerviosa a la presentadora cuando ahora es ella victima de la mirada castaña que también conoce él.

Iwaizumi no se molesta, entiende que es una marca la que vende ese bastardo. La marca _Oikawa Tooru, adquiérela en tu Instagram y llévate a la cama todas tus sucias fantasías porque de Oikawa es todo lo que obtendrás_. Algo así debería ser su slogan.

 _"Aunque me han dicho que hasta sudado me veo bien~"_ Canturrea el maldito y algo en Iwa-chan se retuerce porque a pesar de que ahora su rostro ve fijamente, seductoramente, a la cámara, sabe el moreno que lo ve a él. Susurra un maldito y quiere tomar más de su agua porque se le seco la garganta pero el vaso sigue vacío. Ríe para él mismo volviendo a ver a Oikawa.

 _"E-Entonces… ya enserio, Oikawa-san. ¿Cómo un exitoso jugador seleccionado de voleibol termina promocionando alta moda? ¿Cuál es el camino de las canchas a las pasarelas?"_ La entrevistadora hace un esfuerzo por recobrar la poca integridad personal. Pero Tooru destroza esa muralla con una sonrisa infantil, inocente, alza los hombros y las manos, su gesto es genuino, hasta Iwaizumi lo sabe. Otro alarido del público.

 _"No lo sé… sólo sé que un día Iwa-chan me dijo que me veía muy bien con un terno así que salimos a comer hamburguesa los dos con terno… ahí aparecieron los de Vogue Japón… querían que Iwa-chan posara pero él se negó por su puesto…"_ sonríe entonces e Iwaizumi sonríe también. En realidad la mirada de Tooru le había ordenado declinar esa oferta, mientras que él feliz de la vida aceptaba. _"Después supe que Iwa-chan había colgado la portada de la revista en su casa así que dije: Sí a un cabezotas como Iwa-chan le gustó, pues a más gente le debo de gustar… dime Himiko-chan ¿Te gusto?"_

Tuvieron que ir a cortes comerciales casi de improviso pues la conductora había eclosionado en ese momento en que Tooru le cogiera la mano mientras le preguntaba aquello, cuando salieron del aire fue el vaso vacío de Iwa-chan el que se estrelló contra la cabeza del castaño.

"Iwa-chan ¡tan malo!" gemía el ídolo del voleibol mientras se soba la cabeza.

"Deja de hacer estupideces, Shittykawa, mierda" gruñe el moreno tras ver esa sonrisa divertida que Oikawa le lanza. El maquillista llega, retoca el rostro de Tooru que ha empezado a sudar por los reflectores. Al tanto saluda al público que le llama, en su mayoría chicas. Unas se han colado al set al ser sobrina de uno de los productores y se han tomado una selfie con el setter del equipo nacional, después se acercan, igual de emocionadas pero más reservadas a Iwaizumi que les intimida con el ceño fruncido siempre en él. Acepta amablemente tomarse la foto, pero las chicas no tientan su suerte y sólo sacan una con él, y no diez como lo hicieron con Oikawa que también toma una fotografía de aquella escena con su propio celular para publicar:

 _#Iwachanhaciendovidasocial #PrayForIwachan_

 _#NoTieneMasPoses #TodosAmanAIwachan_

 _#TodossomosIwachan #Iwachansonríe_

Dos minutos después ya fue compartida la imagen y en _Instagram_ hay varios (muchos) lovers porque Oikawa es el amo de las redes sociales sin embargo ahora es una pelota de utilería que tiene a la mano Iwa-chan la que se estrella contra la cabeza del setter y éste chilla para después reír. Al parecer Iwa-chan está tan al pendiente de sus redes sociales como su otro medio millón de seguidores, cuando cosas como esas pasan a Oikawa le dan ganas de hacer estupideces.

Le acomodan la sudadera _Penfield_ y la corbata _Calvin Klein_ , su sonrisa personal, la mejor adorna su rostro. Se abre el segmento, y lo primero que dice antes de que la conductora diga algo, ahí vestido con toda esa moda encima, esos miles de dólares invertidos al ser el embajador de diferentes firmas internacionales es: **_"Estoy casado con Iwa-chan"._ **

Las redes sociales explotan, la camisa aquamarina con pequeñas hojitas blancas se vuelve un icono, el que se afloje la corbata ahora es un signo para la comunidad LGBT, los consultores de imagen del equipo japonés cogen sus celulares pues han comenzado a sonar e Iwaizumi no sabe si va a matar o a besar primero al bastardo.

.

.

.

 _America Vintage, Penfield y Calvin Klein_ son marcas de "moda" para hombre.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	8. MattsunMakki

**ADVERTENCIA** : YAOI Y MUCHO SEXO, okno, pero sí es Yaoi.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : wdñhcvnwldevslbv creo que es uno de los que más me han gustado, coño. Espero disfruten todo de principio a fin, los del Aoba son mis babúhs bellos~

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Oktober Sweet Drabbles**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo 8: MattsunMakki. Helado._**

—¿Karasuno o Shiratorizawa?

—Hmp… Karasuno…

—Sí… ¿Iwaizumi o Tooru?

—Son la "otp" eso no se pregunta, bro…

—Cierto, cierto… bueno… ¿El enano del Karasuno o el chibi-Tooru?

—Oh… esa es difícil… no sé, creo que el enano.

—¿Mikasa o Molten?

—Me da igual mientras se pueda jugar…

—Suenas igual que Oikawa, qué miedo~

—Lo idiota se contagia, pobre Hajime. Sigue…

—¿De pie o en la cama?

—Contra cada mueble si es posible.

—Idiota…

—Tú lo preguntaste.

—¿África o India?

—África es un contienente, India es un país…

—Pero responde.

—Supongo que la India.

—¿Traje blanco o traje negro?

—Negro, desde luego.

—Pensé que dirías blanco como Oikawa.

—Oye… ¿has jugado este juego con él?

—Sabes que no podía…

—…

—¿Estás sonriendo?

—Sí, sigue.

—Vale… ¿Crepúsculo o Harry Potter?

—Harry Potter…

—Bueno… —Makki meditó un poco la siguiente pregunta y sintió el frío del helado resbalar por la espalda y soltó una risita ronca. A Mattsun le supo a gloria al momento en recoger el alimento frío de la espalda de su compañero con la lengua, el sabor dulzón del helado mezclado con el sudor que se había acentado en el hundimiento de la espalda baja del otro hicieron un delicioso contraste en la boca que saboreó cuidadosamente cada reacción y pronto se volvió a dejar caer contra la cabecera de la cama donde llevaban más de medio día. El bote de helado entre sus manos, era más yogurt frío de helado que helado mismo. El calor era infernal y la palabra aire acondicionado no existía en la pequeña pocilga donde se estaban hospedando—. ¿Helado o yo?

—Helado —resolvió Matsukawa respondió sin muchos tapujos e incluso más rápido que otras veces, su rostro impacible como siempre sólo dibujó una sonrisa divertida cuando Makki le intentó morder el vientre como reclamó. Lo observó moverse y como se acomodaba entre sus piernas, abrazándose de su cuerpo y hundiendo su rostro en el vientre plano—. ¿Y tú?

—Helado —respondió también de forma escalofriantemente rápida antes de moverse un poco para alzar la cabeza y abrir la boca en espera de una cucharada de la golosina.

Mattsun lo complació mientras introducía lentamente el artículo con el helado a la boca de su compañero. El arete de la lengua de Makki hizo un extraño ruido al momento en que con la misma recogió todo rastro del alimento de la cuchara, inclusive cuando Mattsun retiró lentamente la misma de la boca ajena, éste la siguió lamiendo no sólo la cuchara sino que ahora moviéndose para lamer los dedos y la muñeca, después pasó al pecho de su amante, donde mordió.

—Definitivamente helado… Makki siempre está caliente —aseveró con voz provocadora el otro antes de lanzar a la mierda el bote que rezaba "Icecream" junto con una fotografía que sugería un uso menos perverso de cómo ellos lo habían estado usando.

En menos de diez segundos la cabaña número 56 de Los Cabos se llenaron con los gemidos y ruidos guturales del par de japoneses que celebraban el haber egresado del nivel medio escolar. El primer viaje de muchos que harían en el futuro.

Bonus.

—¿Ah? ¡Qué infierno! —bufó Oikawa con el teléfono pegado en su oído mientras que doblaba su ropa y la colocaba en la maleta. Iwaizumi jugaba con la consola, alzaba la mirada de vez en vez sólo para vigilar que Burrikawa si estuviera alistándose, había perdido el tiempo la noche anterior viendo un documental que se sabía de memoria sobre la vía láctea sólo que el maldito documental estaba en italiano y no en japonés. El vuelo de regreso a Tokio salía en cinco horas y aún debían de meter un viaje de dos meses en tres maletas. Faltaba media vida y al idiota de Oikawa se le había ocurrido telefonearse con Makki que recién había regresado con Makki de Los Cabos, un lugar paradisíaco en México. Los padres de ambos les habían regalado los tickets de avión y ellos habían trabajado el último semestre para juntar dinero para el hospedaje y los viáticos.

—Sí, sí… las fotos con las ballenas fueron hermosas —canturreó Oikawa sentándose sobre la maleta para cerrarla, pero al ver que no podía se quedó acostado mirando el techo—. ¿Ah? Suena bien… pues la luna de mil acá estuvo genial —comentó antes de sentir el cojín del sillón estrellarse violentamente contra su cara. Iwaizumi amenazaba con levantarse y arrancarle la cabeza—. Oi… Makki, Iwa-chan está a dos segundos de volverse Iwadzilla… así que… mejor nos vemos o repartirá mis pedazos por todos los canales de Venecia —murmuró con un puchero—. Nos vemos en el futuro, bye bye~

Colgó el teléfono y miró con una sonrisa enorme su propia sonrisa abrazada a la de Iwaizumi, de fondo, la casa de la Opera de Venecia. Mágicas vacaciones.

—Makki ha dicho que no había aire acondicionado en el hotel donde se quedaron y que sí lograron tocar a la ballena, te dije… —contó Tooru volviéndose productivo otra vez. Peleando con el cierre. Hajime se acercó y cerró por él la maleta, el castaño alzó la cabeza para agradecer pero en su lugar los bruscos labios del contrario le saludaron. Aún no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de muestras de afectos, o sí estaba acostumbrado pero le gustaba derretirse, morirse, renacer y volver a vivir todo con su amante—… ¡Oi! Iwa-chan, juguemos a un juego… yo te doy dos opciones y tú escoges una…

—Comienzo yo: ¿Fractura de nariz o irte a nadar por los canales? Date prisa con un demonio, Burrikawa.

—¡Qué malo Iwa-chan!

La vida no podía ser más perfecta.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	9. KuroBoku

**ADVERTENCIA** : Esto es un AU así que la situación que se plantea obviamente no es real, ni siquiera se acerca al canon, aunque en algunas partes si lo hará así que advierto "spoilers" del manga más adelante. Posiblemente la clasificación suba en los siguientes capítulos así que no se rasguen las vestiduras.

 **Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Este se lo quiero dedicar a muchas personas a mi bella **Dracu-chan** ha sido una gran amiga con la que he pasado un montón de cosas desde hace varios años ya. A **Shiro-kun** porque es una persona indiscutiblemente importante para mí, en poco tiempo se volvió en parte de mis rutinas diarias. **Edna K.** que sin ella mucho de los problemas que hoy experimento hubieran sido dificiles de tratar. **Eli,** que aunque dudo que lea esto sabe que la adoro con cada maldita cédula de mi corazón. **Rooss,** que de a poco ha ganado un montón de terreno en mi corazón y dudo que algún día salga de él. A todos y cada una de mis amistades que no pertenecen al fandom pero que siempre han estado para mí. Si dios existe me ama por haberme dotado de grandes amigos como los que tengo. Le pido a los cielos que me permitan muchos años más contigo, y para aquellos con los que ya no hablo, pues que tengan luz en su camino. Este drabble es sumamente especial y me ha costado escribirlo por la "pareja", por lo que representa para mí, por el momento que estoy cruzando en este momento en mi vida. Gracias, de verdad a ti por leer, y sin más...

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Oktober sweet fest~**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _9.- BrOTePé: KuroBoku. Disneyland._**

Buena idea había sido entrar a internet en una tarde de ocio y dar clic en una de esas ofertas que la pantalla lanza gracias a las cookies. Mala idea había sido enviar la liga de la promoción al chat que tenía con "KinkyKuroo".

Buena idea había sido aprovechar la oferta. Mala idea comprarla de forma impulsiva.

Buena idea había sido comprar cuatro boletos al precio de dos. Mala idea haber comprado esos dos boletos extras para sus respectivas parejas sin haberles consultado primero las fechas disponibles.

Buena idea ir a Disneyland. Mala idea ir hasta California.

—Hay uno en Tokio.

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! —chillaron Bokuto y Kuroo al unisono.

Akaashi y Kenma se preguntaban si entrenaban sus respuestas para coordinar de forma tan espantosamente perfecta o es que su grado de idiotez permitía superar los límites de lo imaginable.

Buena idea viajar los cuatro juntos. Mala idea viajar con Bokuto y Kuroo a un país extranjero.

Buena idea había sido juntarse para ir a Disneyland Adventure en California para celebrar el ingreso de sus respectivas parejas a la universidad. Mala idea había sido ver los vídeos "las 7 muertes más atroces en Disneyland" y más porque al menos tres de las primeras cuatro muertes habían sido en ese parque de atracciones en el que se hospedaban.

Buena idea había sido ir a cenar mariscos con sus parejas la noche en que habían llegado a California. Mala idea había sido ir ido a comer mariscos cuando la zona estaba siendo azotada por la llamada marea roja.

Buena idea había sido llevar a sus parejas al hospital después de hacerles comer más en la cena por la cual se enfermaron y ellos, Kuroo y Bukoto, al parecer estaban completamente sanos. Quizás lo idiota les daba algún tipo de súper poder de inmunidad contra infección. Mala idea había sido dejarlos ahí para poder descansar y estar al "cien por ciento" para poder disfrutar todas las atracciones.

Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces en la vida se podía decir que se había ido a Disneyland en USA? Pocas, en realidad. La gente en Japón prefería viajar hasta Tokio e ir al resort que se tenía en casa: Era uno de los mejores del mundo con un registro casi limpio de accidente además de que no se tenía que lidiar con el problema del idioma, la cultura y la extraña forma de hacer de los americanos. Por ejemplo, Bokuto y Kuroo miraron con horror como todos esos rubios quemados se movían por todos lados, ¿por qué no cogían el lado derecho para avanzar y el izquierdo para regresar? No. Todos se movían por todos lados.

Luego la comida, esa horrible y grasosa comida, no tenía nada de gloriosa como lo habían hecho ver en los panfletos que habían usado para sonsacar a Akaashi y a Kenma respectivamente. Ambos amigos comprendían porque la multitud parecía sufrir de una potencial gordura mórbida. Es más, hasta fueron testigo de cómo un hombre ocupaba dos lugares en una de las atracciones, lo curioso vino cuando fue turno del par de subir al viaje y le tocó justamente en el mismo carrito que usara el otro señor, vino el horro cuando Bokuto acotó a Kuroo que el cinturón lo sentía flojo. Fue el viaje más largo y espantoso de su vida. Aferrándose el uno al otro mientras que gritaban en japonés cuanto odiaban ese país.

—Bro… —susurra Bokuto a lado de Kuroo mientras que el moreno enfurruñado sólo le mira de reojo esperando a que continue. Ambos caminan por el pasillo que llevaba hacia los carritos del tren de la Gran montaña de los truenos—… este… ¿este no es el juego ese… donde ese chico… tú sabes… —la fila es rápida y pronto están en el primer vagón de la locomotora en miniatura, uno de los juegos más inofensivos del parque.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Tetsuroo sin comprender del todo.

—Ya sabes, bro… este es el juego al que le falló la llanta se freno, se levantó y mató al chico que iba sentado donde tú vas sentado —resumió el bicolor.

Sí, mala idea la explicación gráfica que vino a continuación. Pésima que Bokuto recordara la lista completa y arrastrara a Kuroo a cada uno de esos juegos que habían visto la muerte de primera mano. Peor idea aún hacer la recreación de sonidos con todo y gritos de auxilio.

Kuroo no iba a dormir en un buen tiempo.

Para que al pobre excapitán del Nekoma se le pasara el malestar de las atracciones, Bokuto sugirió entrar a la atracción de la Sirenita, era un paseo normal, tranquilo y nadie había muerto aún ahí. Así que a Kuroo le pareció buena idea entrar. El problema vino cuando no les permitieron el paso.

A los ojos de la dependiente: se veían muy sospechosos. Ni hablar. Mala idea haber ido a Disneyland. No obstante, había sido un viaje bueno… bueno hasta que… lo que ya no soportaron y definitivamente prometieron que todos los usuarios de Yelp Japón se iban a enterar fue que en el desfile de luces que se daba en punto de las diez de la noche por ningún lado se vio a Buddy ni a Buzz Lightyear, la brotepé. Habían viajado desde Japón para ver sus versiones Disnery Pixar y no estaban.

Volvieron al hospital. Akaashi y Kenma ya iban a ser dados de altas, su infección había sido controlada, iban a poder disfrutar el segundo día en el parque pero ni Bokuto ni Kuroo tuvieron intensiones de acompañarlos. Habían sido estafados y querían regresar a casa. Después de narrar la anécdota a los dos menores les pareció una aventura digna de ser experimentada específicamente por el par de idiotas que tenían como pareja.

—¿Y si vamos a Six flags? —sugirió Akaashi en un intento involuntario para subir el ánimo de su pareja.

Kuroo que ya hacía la maleta detuvo en seco sus manos. Bokuto que estaba en un rincón de la habitación haciendo figuritas en la pared con el dedo enarcó la ceja.

—Oya? —murmuró Kuroo.

—¡Hey HEy HEEEY! —gritó Bokuto mientras que Kenma ya compraba los boletos para el día siguiente ir hasta Los Ángeles y visitar el dichoso parque de atracciones.

Buena idea salir de viaje. Excelente idea haber salido ELLOS de viaje.

 **Bonus**

Bokuto tiene 87 años, es un anciano feliz que de vez en cuando se le ve platicando con los chicos que llegan a su casa, otras se queda absorto viendo el televisor, sobre todo cuando hay partidos de vóley, cuenta animado que una vez él conoció a un jugador que salía en televisión también. A veces cuando despierta se asusta pues no recuerda muy bien donde está y personas tienen que llegar a auxiliarlo. Cuando se va a dormir se lleva consigo una fotografía manoseada que amablemente le pusieron en un marco. Pocas veces habla sobre esa fotografía y de hecho no sabe muy bien porque la guarda con tanto recelo.

Bokuto tiene 76 años y sufre de pérdida de memoria por su estado de senectud. Los chicos que llegan a su casa son sus nietos, los hijos de sus hijos con Akaashi, habían adoptado a dos gemelos después de haberse casado en uno de sus impulsivos viajes, Kuroo y Kenma los habían acompañado, como siempre. Lo que veía en el televisor eran partidos del equipo seleccionado japonés en el tiempo en que él había sido jugador titular. El jugador que salía en la televisión que conocía era su mejor amigo Kuroo Tetsuroo. Las personas que entran a socorrerlo cada mañana son sus hijos y sus nueras quienes se hacen cargo de papá desde que su otro padre había partido hacía más o menos tres años debido a una complicación en el corazón. La fotografía que maltratada se llevaba a dormir con él cada noche era una fotografía del primer viaje hecho en conjunto con su mejor amigo y su pareja. Su primer viaje a Disneyland, el primero de muchos. Era felicidad autentica y pura la que sentía porque por algún motivo aunque no reconocía a nadie ahí sonriendo frente al castillo de Cenicienta, algo en su pecho se relajaba.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	10. AsaNoya

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Estoy atrasada como por dos días o algo así. Pero es que mi fin de semana fue un relajo, además de que el viernes no publiqué el Circo de las rarezas y hoy no publiqué Las mil plumas del cuervo. Lo siento a mis lectoras -ni tienes- pero poco a poco me estoy poniendo al corriente porque ya casi viene el día gordo, además de que varios "bonus" se agregaron a esta divertida practica. Amo a Dracu-chan por aceptar cada una de mis locuras -si el sitio soportara iconos de corazones gayers ya hubiera puesto un montón sólo para joder xD esta pareja me costó un ovario escribir y aquí lo tienen~

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Oktober sweet drabbles~**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _10.- AsaNoya. Coca-cola._**

Lo había escuchado de alguien que se supone que sabía lo que hacía, una chica. Sin embargo no se había tomado el tiempo de terminar de escuchar el resto del procedimiento ni hablar de tomarse la molestia de revisar en internet si ese método era efectivo o no. Él lo había escuchado así que lo iba a hacer, así de simple eran las cosas. Siempre arriesgando todo sin observar el costo de las cosas. Aunque ahora, veía el costo de sus acciones arrebatadas y algo en su interior lo hizo sentir enfermo.

—Oye… Asahi… —se acercó Yuu al castaño que se había incorporado con una tímida sonrisa tan pronto el otro llegaba hasta su posición.

—Noya-san…

—Este… no sé… —el líbero frunció el ceño y aspiró por la nariz fuerte. Él era un hombre, era un hombre y como tal tendría que hacerse responsable de sus actos así que el momento de duda y titubeo quedó dejado de lado. Sus ojos siempre hechos un fuego vivo y voraz se posaron en los pacificos prados de Asahi haciendo que éste temblara de pies a cabeza. Tragó saliva—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —gimió Nishinoya al tiempo que se flexionaba a hacer una remarcada reverencia.

La exclamación había sido tal que el resto del equipo se había girado para ver al par que parecía discutir.

—Oi… dejen eso y pónganse a entrenar —ordenó Daichi.

—Daichi-san… es lo menos que le debe después de… —Tanaka estalló en carcajadas ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Azumane que suspiró acariciándose la nuca, volviendo su atención al pequeño individuo que frente a él seguía sin moverse.

—Oe… Noya está bien… mira… que…

—¡No! Asahi… —el mejor líbero de la prefectura alzó la mirada que entrecerró como la de un animal que observaba a su presa—. Te estoy diciendo ¡Lo siento, Asahi! —gritó otra vez y Tanaka parecía descojonarse más de la risa hasta que Daichi empezó a enojarse. Fue el momento ideal para que Koichi se acercara lentamente e intercediera colocando una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno.

—Yuu —la madre no proclamada del Karasuno se atrevió a llamarlo por su primer nombre—. Lo que Asahi intenta decir es que está bien… que eres su amigo y que no importa que le hayas obligado a lavar su cabello con coca-cola y de paso lo obligaras a quedarse bajo el sol… que no importa que a últimas se tuviera que ver en la necesidad de cortarse el cabello que durante tres años estuvo dejando crecer cuidadosamente sólo porque lo viste en internet y le preguntaste a la primera chica que te pareció sabía algo sobre cosmética y moda… lo que importa es que a ti te importaba ayudarlo a cuidar de su cabello y que son cosas que pasan…

—¿Está tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor o es su forma de hacerle ver que la cagó? —murmuró Tadashi a Tsukki quien alzó los hombros. Había ocasiones en que se preguntaba qué seguía haciendo en ese equipo de subnormales.

 **Bonus**

—Azumane —gimió Noya mientras que agitaba una lata de lo que parecía espuma para afeitar.

El castaño que ahora lucía un corte escolar debido al maltrato que su cabello había sufrido gracias al tratamiento especial de Yuu de Coca-cola y rayos de sol, viró su mirada hacia su pequeño amigo.

—Hey Noya… —sonrió mientras reverenciaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¡Ya encontré la solución de problema para tu calvicie!

—No estoy calvo, Noya…

—¡Sí que lo estás! Debemos hacer crecer rápido tu cabello o te pasara como **David** …

—¿ _David_?

—sí, el tipo que en la biblia cristiana le cortan el cabello y pierde su fuerza… como sea, te untaremos salsa picante con espuma para afeitar, después lo lavamos con agua caliente y dicen que crece a la semana… así tipo _Rapunzel_ … ¡Hagámoslo, Asahi!

Azumane suspiró. ¿Le diría que el personaje del que hablaba no era _David_ si no _Sanzón_? ¿Le impediría hacer otra de sus horrorosas prácticas? No y no, tan sencillo como que el amor te obliga a cometer estupideces y verte involucrada en las estupideces de alguien más, sobre todo si se trataba de un amor unilateral como el del as de Karasuno.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	11. TsukkiYama

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Me estoy poniendo al corriente pero dios~ que parejas tan difíciles, me cuesta tanto captar a Tsukishima. Se me es más fácil que sea Yamaguchi pero esto tenía que ser desde el punto de vista de la papa grita hehehe, no soy fan de la pareja pero tampoco me desagrada. Bueno me gusta más que el KuroTsuki, lo siento chicas, aunque por ahí tengo un drabble de ellos dos, puf... no me quedo mejor que este, ay que tristeza. Mejor vayan a leer.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Oktober sweet drabbles~**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _11.- TsukkiYama. Viaje._**

El juego extra de gafas. Dos sudaderas. Cuatro pares de calzoncillos. Cinco de bóxers. Tres pantalones. Dos pares de zapatillas deportivas. Un par de zapatos para volley. Seis rameras. Desodorante, aunque es posible que se acabe. ¿Pijama? No, eso no es necesario. Las veces que dormirán lo harán con la misma ropa con la que anduvieron todo el día, y si hace calor pueden dormir en calzoncillos. Las facilidades de ser hombre, y aunque fuera mujer, Tsukki piensa que sería de esas que tachan de liberales: quitarse la camisa si está sudada o subirse la falda para orinar si le dan ganas. No es que sea inmoral es que sólo serían un par de senos, una vulva ¿quién no ha visto una en su vida? No se escandaliza, pocas cosas lo escandalizan en realidad.

Lo escandaliza, por ejemplo, ver como Tadashi se toca inconscientemente el rostro cada vez que está frente al espejo y cree que nadie lo ve. Él sí lo ve, Tsukki siempre lo está viendo. Pero se toca de tal manera que seguro piensa alguna forma para arrancarse esas bellas constelaciones. Por suerte no ha notado aún el número incontable de fragmentos lunares y asteroides que orbitan alrededor de su espina dorsal que tan bien se marca y que a él le gusta besar religiosamente después de acabar con sus asuntos. Sí, eso le escandaliza a Tsukishima.

Le escandaliza también el modo en que el cuerpo de Tadashi ha cambiado. Su espalda se ha vuelto más ancha, y sus piernas más firmes. Debería enviarle una tarjeta de felicitación en navidad a Makoto como agradecimiento por el entrenamiento que ha dejado a su paso un cuerpo trabajado. Gracias, Makoto-san. Y en realidad no es el cuerpo de Tadashi lo que le escandaliza en sí, es su forma de ser con las chicas que se acercan a él atraído por esa forma introvertida de ser. Es como si fuera un imán para las mujeres dominantes que buscan pollos como Yamaguchi. _Largo, perras, en este mar de constelaciones sólo hay un navegante._

Durante un tiempo le escandalizó que un día Tadashi despertara con la idea de tener una novia. Dejarlo de lado y pasar a lo siguiente. Porque así es la amistad entre hombres: un día hacen juego de palabras aseverando una posible homosexualidad y al día siguiente se conceden el derecho de tener una linda novia, ahí todo pasa rápido: casa, hijos, hipoteca, dos perros, más hijos, problemas y calvicie. Lo había visto con Sawamura cuando inesperadamente anunció su boda con Michimiya y al siguiente años Sugawara estaba posando con rostro de funeral forzando una sonrisa y cargando a los gemelos hijos de su mejor amigo. Él no quería que eso ocurriera con ellos. Sin embargo, tras esa pequeña proposición, se disiparon todas las dudas.

" _Salgamos de viaje, Tadashi"_

El dinosaurio de peluche. Cintas para los dedos. Kit de primeros auxilios. Los viajes de Gulliver. Traje de baño ¿Traje de baño? No. No le gusta el mar, y si de casualidad les toca dormir en la arena pues ya se arrepentirá en ese momento mientras que Yamaguchi se ríe de él. Sí, una situación perfecta para ver la sonrisa espontanea del pecoso. Billetera con los ahorros que llevaba haciendo desde segundo año de preparatoria cuando se dio cuenta que no quería una vida ahí en Miyagi, que quería irse lo más lejos posible, pero no se iría sólo. No señor. Se llevaría con él al único ser humano capaz de aguantarle.

La puerta suena con timidez, hasta para tocar una puerta es tímido. Y escucha como su madre la abre. Él le da una última mirada a su pieza y echa su mochila al hombro. Baja las escaleras y se despide de su madre y su hermano quienes agitan enérgicos las manos.

—Oye, Tsukki.

—¿Hmp?

—¿Les has dicho que…

—No, sólo saben que es un viaje…

A Tadashi el corazón se le descompone mientras desbocado late sin remedio, un viaje que esperan dure toda la vida.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	12. TanaEnno

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Capítulo Dobli~porque me atrase un montón, disfrute de hacer esto coño, fue vigorizante xD.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Oktober sweet drabbles~**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _12.- TanaEnno. Cerveza._**

La cordura le tiembla a Ennoshita mientras Tanaka se aferra con más fuerza por sus caderas. Sus lagrimas retozan en las almohadas blancas que tienen el olor de Ryuu concentrado, seguramente cada noche antes de dormir toma su baño y el aroma se impregna más y más, no importa cuanto se laven el aroma del otro no desaparece. Perfecto. Piensa antes de que una de esas estocadas profundas y mortales le atraviese haciéndole sentir que le van a romper por la mitad más de lo que ya está partido, y medita sobre ello apenas un segundo, su parte moral y correcta acabó rezagada junto con los calzoncillos de Doremon que Tanaka le quitó con los dientes diez minutos atrás mientras lo empujaba contra la pared del pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

—Ry-ryuu… —trata de calmarlo pero es imposible contener a la bestia que sigue empujando sus caderas contra él. Siente su miembro gotear y los lumbares arden junto con todo el resto de su cuerpo. Es más pesado que estar en un partido de volley con la predisposición a tensar los músculos y por mecanismo natural de cuerpo, contraer su intimidad, abrazando con mayor fuerza el miembro de su compañero.

Se excita más, si es posible, cuando el pelado de Karasuno le gruñe cual animal al oído. Las contracciones se repiten y Ryuu sólo atina a seguir embistiendo. Se escuchan risas en la planta baja y ambos se dejan de mover: Ryuu de penetrar y Chikara de llorar y babear sobre la almohada. Se escuchan ruidos y los dos se tensan mientras que adivinan a Hinata y a Kageyama por un: "Idiota… no muerdas", más risas ahogadas, el sonido de una puerta. Siguen sin moverse debido a la tensión, y Ennochita siente como esa posibilidad de que los pillen provoca que Tanaka se hinche más dentro de él. Suspiras y él sonríe, se le ha activado la vena vouyerista y empieza a moverse lentamente, con la virilidad enterrada hasta dentro, su pelvis y sus vellos púbicos rozan los glúteos del otro mientras que hace una lucha insana por no gemir como puta.

Pero dios… está rozando una zona que Chikara desconocía existía y no piensa en nada más sólo en lo delicioso que se siente. Podría estar follando con Tanaka todo el día y jamás se quejaría. Pero mueve la cadera y la presión aumenta liberando un impúdico grito que termina en gemido. Las risas y las voces en el corredor cesan momentáneamente, abajo aún se escucha la fiesta.

—¿Oíste eso? —cuestiona la voz ronca de Kageyama. Seguramente Hinata asiente con la cabeza y tocan la puerta con cierta duda y Tanaka no sabe donde quedó su voz, pero sí sabe donde está la de Chikara y vuelve al ritmo de locos haciéndolo gemir, gritar y jadear mientras le suplica que se detenga.

A la mañana siguiente sólo quedan condones usados, cajas vacías y medio llenas de pizza, colillas de cigarro, botellas de lata de cerveza vacías, un Tsukki tirado debajo del Kotatsu. Saeko ni siquiera se molesta en regañar a Ryuu pues con la cara que se carga sabe que la pasó mal. Y la pasará peor en cuanto lleguen sus papás y vean que alguien orino sobre la garrafa ceremonial que su padre ha traído de su viaje de Africa, es una baratija que compró por 10 dlls pero que al señor Tanaka le parece una maravilla extraída del Titanic.

—Buenos días… —murmura la voz de Chikara que no luce mejor que Ryuu. Saeko sonríe de medio lado cuando nota como Ryuu apenas mueve los labios y desvía la mirada sonrojado.

—Buenos días, Chikara. ¿Dormiste bien?

La pregunta le suena mordaz a Chikara pero sólo asiente con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Será mejor que me vaya… el tren bala partirá en dos horas… —masculla el invitado. Ryuu gira rápidamente la mirada.

—Podría llevarte y te puedes quedar a desayunar —dice rápidamente y reacciona cuando sus ojos se cruzan con los del aludido—. Sí-í quieres…

—Sí… eso estaría bien —asiente sin que le insista.

—¿Entonces te empiezo a llamar "aniki" ahora o después?

—¡Saeko-san!

—¡Hermana!

 **Bonus**

—Chikara... los senpais van a venir a Miyagi para celebrar la graduación de Hinata, Kageyama y los demás... irán a beber unas cervezas en mi casa... ¿quieres venir?

—No lo sé, Ryuu... tengo que estudiar para un examen.

—Venga, sólo serán unas cervezas... al día siguiente a primera hora coges el tren bala.

—Sólo unas cervezas.

—Unas cervezas... ¿qué puede pasar?

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	13. KyouYaha

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : ¿Atrasada?PARA NADA. ¿Recuerdan el drabble de BokuKuroo donde se iban a Disneylan y después a SixFlags, well... a su servidora le toco hacer doble viaje a esos lugares por parte del trabajo y recién estoy recuperándome de toda la caminata que nos aventamos en esos días, agh, si leen: _Las mil plumas del cuervo, Los reyes de la montaña o El circo de las rarezas_ , la semana que viene me vuelvo a poner al corriente, habrá capítulo doble por este medio mes que no he publicado. Como dije no es cosa mía, les pido una enorme disculpa, y una más grande a la cumpleañera a la que igual le hice un bonito drabble que agregaré por ahí al final para que no se pierda~

Sin más, los amo y les dejo este drabble que me costó un huevo y la mitad del otro escribir, me identifico con Yahaba, no con el Perro loco, aunque no quiere decir que lo odié, para nada, me gusta mucho su papel en el partido de Karasuno vs. Seijoh pero agh... es difícil, fue difícil.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Oktober sweet drabbles~**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _13.- KyoutanixYahaba. Hombre lobo._**

Iwaizumi lo trataba como un lobo. Oikawa como un perro. El resto del equipo como un monstruo al cual debían acercársele con cautela porque a la menor provocación podía saltar y arrancarte la cabeza. Daba miedo, y eso no lo podía negar Yahaba, sin embargo, tras aquel encuentro con Karasuno, se había dado a la tarea de observar en silencio y calma el comportamiento de Kyoutani: como caminaba, como se movía, sus estiramientos, como es que llamaba a Oikawa por medio de gruñidos avisando que quería rematar.

Inclusive, hasta cuando sus bocas se encontraban salvajemente detrás del gimnasio fuera de la vista de todos, hasta cuando sus dientes chocaban por lo torpe que era al besar, hasta cuando sus manos apretaban jalando la ropa buscando tocar más piel, hasta cuando sus piernas temblaban por la anticipación de la erección, Yahaba lo observaba.

Luego sólo acariciaba la cabeza y lo arrullaba contra su pecho. Besaba con amor su mejilla y volvía a abrigarlo con ambos brazos, porque por más indómito que pareciera, sólo era un chiquillo incomprendido que se dejaba guiar en base a sus instintos. Un hombre lobo que no sabía qué hacer ahora que se había transformado.

A veces Kyoutani apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria las muñecas de Yahaba cuando se encontraba al borde, listo para correrse dentro de él, era ahí donde quedaban marcas visibles, dañinas, de la fiereza del animal. Una vez Iwaizumi observó dichas marcas y le preguntó preocupado a Shigeru sí todo estaba bien.

—Sí, estaba jugando con un amigo y ha terminado así… —contestó con tono suave tratando de restar importancia.

Hajime tomó la muñeca y estudió los dedos, Shigeru no pudo evitar tensarse cuando sintió, además del toque amable del mayor, la mirada penetrante de "Perro loco".

—Por favor, pídele a tu amigo que no te vuelva a dañar… eres un importante miembro del equipo —ordenó el as del Seijoh antes de alejarse e ir tras Oikawa que parecía tontear con unas chicas del equipo femenil de volley.

Esa misma noche que Shigeru caminara a lado de Kentaro, sintió como este rozaba su mano con uno de sus dedos.

—Lo siento…

Podían decir de Kyoutani Kentaro cualquier cosa, pero sólo Yahaba Shigeru podía desmentir cada uno de los mitos que se formaran alrededor del temible teñido.

.

.

 **Metfora:** Hola, gracias por leer y por preguntar por los siguientes drabbles, en realidad aún faltan tres y un bonus perdido. Por cuestiones de tiempo no los había podido subir, pero aquí van. Gracias por la lectura c:

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


	14. LevYaku

**Descarga de responsabilidad:** _HQ! no es mío, si lo fuera hubiera apresurado el encuentro carnal entre Kuroo y Oikawa SE AMAN aunque no se conozcan xD (?_

 **Cronopios del autor** : Shalalalala. PD. ¡Feliz día de muerto! Pongan pancito y cafecito para sus santos difuntos. Este drabble me ha matado, me tuve que ir al cel para ver cómo funcionaba mejor, y creo que así funciona bomba.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Oktober sweet drabbles~**

por St. Yukiona

 **.**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _14.- LevYaku. Celular._**

10.15 pm Yaku-bebé:

 _¿Aún me tienes registrado con ese patético nombre en tu células, Haiba?_

 _Celular*._

10.15 pm Yo:

 _No, ¿quién te dijo?_

10.16 pm Yaku-bebé:

 _Tetsuro te lo vio y no me ha dejado de molestarme._

10.16 pm Yo:

 _¿Cómo te ha molestado, Yaku-bebé?_

 _Ups, autocorrector._

 _¿Cómo te ha molestado, Yaku-bebé?_

 _Ups, se autocompleto._

 _¿Cómo te ha molestado?_

10.20 pm Yaku-bebé:

 _Tienes dos minutos para cambiar el nombre y mandarme una captura de pantalla._

10.22 pm Yo:

-Se adjunto una captura de pantalla-

10.25 pm Yaku-pollito:

 _¡No una captura de tu pantalla! ¡Si no de la conversación con mi nombre cambiado!_

 _¡¿Y por qué tienes de fondo de pantalla de mi trasero?!_

 _¡¿Qué mierda significa eso?!_

10.25 pm Yo:

 _Es que Bokuto-san dijo que tu trasero era más grande que el de Nishinoya de Karasuno._

 _Por hacer tanto ejercicio._

 _Al punto que no cabría en una pantalla de un celular._

 _Yo le dije que sí._

 _Así que te tome una foto._

 _Y la he puesto de fondo._

 _Pero se ve bien._

 _Así que la dejé._

10.27 pm Yaku-pollito:

 _¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?! ¡¿Por qué hablaban de mi trasero en primer lugar?! ¡Y podrías dejar de escribir una frase en cada mensaje! ¡Me desespera leer así!_

10.27 pm Yo:

 _Lo siento._

 _Es que es la costumbre._

 _Y hablábamos de tu trasero._

 _Porque discutíamos sobre quien tiene._

 _El mejor trasero de la concentración._

10.28 pm Yo:

 _Por desgracia no ganaste._

 _Ganó el capitán._

-Llamada-

-Llamada rechazada-

10.29 pm Yaku-pollito:

 _¡Con un demonio Haiba Lev! ¡Será mejor que conteste el maldito celular o iré hasta tu casa para partirte el cuello!_

10.31 pm Yo:

 _Entonces iré a poner té._

10.31 pm Yaku-pollito:

 _¡No pongas nada! ¡Sólo borra la maldita imagen y cambia el maldito apodo!_

10.35 pm Yo:

 _Lo siento, Yaku-bebé._

 _Ups, se auto-completo._

 _Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso._

 _No sé como cambiar la imagen._

 _Kenma-san lo hace por mí_

10.35 pm Yaku-pollito:

 _¿O sea que Kenma vio la imagen?_

10.36 pm Yo:

 _Pues él seleccionó la mejor._

 _Había muchas._

 _Nobuyuki-senpai, Yamamoto-san e Inouka votaron por esa._

-llamada-

-llamada rechazada-

10.37 pm Yaku-pollito:

 _Mañana que salgas de casa recuerda despedirte de tus padres porque dudo que los vuelvas a ver._

10.38 pm Yo:

 _También te amo, Yaku-bebé, nos vemos mañana._

-Lluvia de corazones de Line- 

-Leoncito de mi amor fuera de línea-

Yaku hundió su rostro sonrojado en la almohada mientras gritaba enfurecido lo mucho que amaba a ese gigantón.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **St. Yukionna.**

 **Quien los ama de corazón, costilla y pulmón.**


End file.
